Decisions
by Blood.Soaked.Skull
Summary: Tenzaiko, a hollow who has taken controle of Huako Mundo, kills evrething he can find.  With Nel and Grimmjow's help can the SoulReapers defete Tenzaiko? And even if they CAN, will they outsmart him?
1. Chapter 1

Decisions.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Tite Kubo, I do not own bleach at all.

Chapter 1: The Warning

_Three years... I cant believe how much time has passed since I last saw all the soul reapers..._ Ichigo thought as he stood up in front of his mothers grave. "Another June 17th," he glances over his shoulder," aaaawwwwww... common Yuzu. Don't cry."

"Whenever we come here she does ichi." Says Karin.

"I'm sorry, but... Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cries Yuzu.

"CHEAR UP YUZU! ITS TIME FOR THE KUROSAKI FUN AND GAMES HOUR OF THE DAY!" shouted Isshin as he danced around and ran around in circles like the mad man that he was.

"GO JOIN THE CIRCUS!" exclaimed Karin as she kicked her father in the gut.

"Hehehe..." giggled Yuzu as she stopped crying.

"Ichigo I've been meaning to ask you..." said Karin as they walked down the hill. "Where did Rukia go?"

"Well you know how soul reapers have territories? Rukia was in charge of Karakura town, but after the war with the arancars. Rukia told me that she was going to be reassigned to a different post, and that I was being left in charge of Karakura that was the last I saw of the soul reapers." stated Ichigo. Out of nowhere they felt a strong crushing sensation coming from the bottom of the hill to the left.

"Go get 'em." Said Karin.

"Che, I don't take orders from my little sisters." smirked Ichigo. "Tell Dad and Yuzu that I'l be back as soon as I can, this may take a while." He said as he started down the hill at full speed, then suddenly he skidded to a halt.

"ICHIGO!" hollered Nell.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE FOR?" _Crap! What the heck is SHE doing here? I haven't seen her since the battle with Noitora! _Ichigo thought to himself as the tall girl with long green hair rushed toward him. He dodged as she hit the wall behind him.

"NO! NO! NO! I don't want one of your crazy bear hugs!" hollered Ichigo as he franticly tried to doge all of her attacks.

"Your bode is slow Ichigo!" She said as she used a sonedo to get behind him.

_Crap!_ He thought as he spun around. Before he knew it she was hugging him, with his head between her breasts.

"Immmm mnnnmmmttt brmmtnnh!" Ichigo tried to say.

"Huh?" Nell said as she let go, Ichigo fell backwards gasping for breath. He could here his hollow laughing hystericaly in the back of his head.

"I said that I couldn't breath!" gasped Ichigo.

"Long time no see! Ictsiego!" She sang just to annoy him.

"What did you come here for? You wouldn't have shown yourself just for a visit." Ichigo stated finely regaining his breath.

"Your correct," said Nell a grave look on her face. "There are a few things I came to tell you. GrimmJow is fully healed, and he wants a rematch._"_

_Thats right... GrimmJow never died... he just vanished..._

"There is a hollow that has taken control of Huako Mundo, he calls himself Tenzaiko. The problem is that he kills everything in sight. GrimmJow and I are working together to try and find out more about him. But thats pretty difficult when we cant get close to him. He also got a hold of some of Aizen's research. Ichigo, he can get in to the Soul Society within seconds."

"Wait is he an arancar?"

"No not quite, he WAS an arancar serving under Aizen but he went missing over 10 years ago, now hes even stronger than me. One of Aizen's experiments was never disposed of. I think he called it... Fuzation. All that I know about it was that whoever decides to combine themselves with the hollow would gain the power of the first Zampack-to it destroyed, ten times over. Aizen had made a complete copy of his Zampack-to before he was sealed away. Tenzaiko some how got a hold of the copy and destroyed it."

"So then... what are we gonna do ? If he's that strong..." said Ichigo with a bewildered look on his face.

"Don't worry there was only one hogyoku so he wasn't able to... well... use one."

"Okay. Thanks Nell. Please keep me informed." said Ichigo in a depressed tone.

"Will do, okay, I'll see you later, bye!" she said as she opened a garganta and walked through.

"Crap... " Ichigo muttered.

"LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" shouted Isshin as he swung a kick at Ichigo's head.

"...not in the mood dad..." Ichigo said calmly as he blocked and walked away.

On the opposite end of town a senkaimon opened, and Rukia and Renji stepped out.

"Huh? That arancars spiritual pressure just vanished."Said Renji as he adjusted his white captains haori with the number five on the back.

"Stop being so arrogant." Stated Rukia with her squad 3 arm band on her left arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captains Meeting

_King? Hey King! Wake up already! That tapping is driving me insane! "_Mmmmmmppppphhhhh..." Ichigo groaned as he punched his pillow. _KING! _"SHUT UP!" he yelled out loud.

"What was that?" Rukia asked Renji.

"You've known the kid a longer than me... how should I know." he replied.

"Oh well lets try something different." Rukia said a small evil grin creping on to her face.

_Oh god. What is she planning on doing?_ Renji thought as he slowly backed away from the demonic little midget.

Lucky for the two Soul Reapers Ichigo's window had been left unlocked, so they jumped lightly in to the room. Renji stood by the door while Rukia stood on the edge of Ichigo's bed. Renji watched intently as Rukia waked up so she was even with Ichigo's hips, put one leg over him jumped up, brought her feet together and landed hard on his groin.

"GUUAH!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to maneuver himself out from under Rukia's hard heals.

"Wha- wha- what the hell was that for?" He stammered as he doubled over in pain.

_That had to hurt..._ Renji thought. "Sheesh..."

"Well you didn't answer when we through little pebbles at the window," said Rukia.

"Huh? Rukia?" He twisted around, "Renji? What are you to doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We received an arancar alert so we came to check it out." Renji explained when Rukia butted in.

"But as soon as we got here the, spiritual pressure vanished," said Rukia who was now sitting on the window sill.

"Well we were going to come at some point anyway, Ichigo, the Head Captain has requested an audience with you as soon as possible." stated Renji.

"Alright but could it wait until morning? Either way I have some information all of you need to hear." Ichigo said.

Renji slumped down against the wall while Rukia climbed in to the closet. Only a short time later he heard a scream from in the closet.

"RUKIA!" squealed the small, orange, lion plush toy, with a quincy cross stitched into the back of his head.

"Aagghhh! Kon you little pervert! Go a way!" Rukia's said as she thrust open the closet door, and threw Kon as far as possible, which wasn't very far because Kon hit Ichigo's face be for anything else. Then he dropped to the floor unconscious.

"I can tell that he hasn't changed." Rukia said a vein slightly showing on her temple.

"Yep... just leave him there..." Ichigo moaned as he rolled over.

"Big brother! Big brother? Hmmm? Ahhh!" screamed Yuzu.

"Yuzu what's wrong! Why are you crying?" questioned Isshin.

"Ichi... Ichi... Ichigo's missing!" Bwwwaahhhh... she some how managed to cry lowder.

"Oh relax, it you both paid a bit more attention you would realize that there is a note on his desk." Karin said confidently.

The note read:

_Dear Karin, Yuzu, and Dad,_

_I may be gone for an extended amount of time, apparently the captain of squad 1 would like to speak with me. I will come pack as soon as I can, Yuzu, stop crying, there was something that I needed to tell them anyway. Rukia and Renji send there regards. I'll be back soon _

_ Ichigo_

"See? He promised that he would come back. Chill." said Karin. _You'd better keep your promise Ichigo._

"Hustle! Move it Ichigo! We're gonna be late!" hollered Renji. _God, wide they schedule the meeting an hour after we got here, and decided not to tell us? _He thought.

"So where are we going?" asked Ichigo.

"To the captains meeting, where else?"

"Wait! I'm not captain, why do I need to go?"

"I don't know, ask the head captain."

When they got there, all the captains were already there, with the exception of the squad three captain. That was where Rukia was standing.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! You have been summoned here to be asked if you would fill the position of the third squad's captain." Stated head captain Yamamoto.

"What? Why do you need me to take the position?"

"Ichigo, Rukia has been promoted to the lieutenant of squad three, but since there is no captain, she is working double time. No more than that! That's why shes here although shes not a captain, she needs to know everything that's going on so that she can keep up with her squad." Renji told him under his breath.

"What is your decision? Ichigo Kurosaki?"

He bowed his head and thought of what his sisters, his father, all of his friends would think of him if he took the position. Would they all think that he was to good for them? Or just plain didn't want to be around them any more. He pandered this for a moment be for saying, "I will accept the position of squad three captain."

"Hmmmm," snorted Yamamoto approvingly. "you will need at least five vouches from five different captains."

"I vouch." Said Shinji. Who had been brought back to the Soul Society to b the caption of squad seven, along with some other Vizards.

"I will vouch for him to." said Yoruichi shortly, who was once again captain of squad two.

"Count me in!" said Renji.

"Aaaggghhh to heck with it... ill vouch to," said Kenpachi.

"He has my vote," said Urahara.

"Mine as well." said Tessai. The captains of squad twelve and thirteen.

"I've seen his strength, I will vouch for him," said Rose. Who was standing in Shunsui's position.

"The kid needs work on controlling his spiritual powers. But ill vouch to," said Kensei the captain of squad 9 once again.

"Very well! In three days Ichigo Kurosaki will be promoted to the position captain of squad three! This captains meeting is adjourned!"

"Wait!" hollered Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Everything goes quiet, as all the captains turn to look at Ichigo.

"Recently, I was told that there is a hollow in Hueco Mundo that has taken over, and he kills anything that he comes into contact with. I have inside recourses that told me he was an arancar but he went missing over 10 years ago. And some how he has the power to break into the seireite within seconds."

"Were you able to gain any other information from these... inside recourses?"

"Yes sir! So he was able to gain the power of Aizen's Zampaku-to, ten fold. His name is Tenzaiko."

"Hmmmph. Very well then. Capitan Urahara! Keep constant servailense in Hueco Mundo."

"Yes sir".

"As for evryone else, notify your squads about the situation. Ichigo Kurosaki will still be promoted in three days. Dismesed!"

LATER ON...

"That went better than I thought it would..." muttered Ichigo. He was siting with Rukia at the Squad three barracks watching the fourth seat train an unseated officer, who according to Rukia was her little brother.

"Well, you did better than I thought you would thats for sure." she said with a smirk at him. "Hey, who are your 'inside resources'?" she asked.

"Oh, about that..." he trailed off.

"You lied?"

"No, it's just that if the Soul Sosity figures out who they are they may go after them, and I oue one of them my life, and the other I would, still, like to kill myself."

"I wont tell."

"Fine, GrimmJow and Nell."

"I was under the impression that you killed GrimmJow." Rukia said slowly as her eyes widend in shock.

"No, Noitora tried to kill him, then turned on me. That was the last time I saw or herd anything of him." Ichigo said dully.

"Why do you want to kill him yourself?" Rukia asked, her big violate eyes searching for the ancer in his.

He looked away from her as he said, "Do you remember, what happened when we first saw him?"

"Ichigo...I...Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"For deciding to take the position of the Captain in this squad. It will take a lot of pressure off of me, and all the seat officers."

"Ya. Not a problem." he smiled slightly as he said it.

_PLACE: HUAEKO MUNDO_

_No! we have to run!_ "GrimmJow! RUN! " _Crap! He saw us! Gotta get away!_

"Do you think I'm stupid! I know when we need to go! Follow me. I know a place we can get to thats hard to navigate and isn't that easy to get to!"

"Then why the hell would we go THERE?"

"JUST TRUST ME! shit..." he meurmured under his berth.

Nell glanced back and saw him griping just above his left hip. There was blood osing through his fingers. He grimaced as the blood trickled down his leg. "Your hert." she said as her eyes widened and she slowed down to let him pass.

"I'l be fine. Look were here." he said as he jumped down in to the crevice in the ground, Nell followed.

Neither of the two knew that they were being followed.

"Saitomi! Stop! Leave the two. Tenzaiko orders you to come back!" shouted the man in a white arancar uniform. A two piece, the white jacket hanging loose to show a skin tight black t-shirt, the long white pants with rolled up black cuffs, hung slightly over his shews. He could tell that she was approximately ten miters ahead of him, running at a steady pace of thirty-two miles per hour. He smirked and shook his head as he steadily gained on her.

"SAITOMI!"he shouted when he was a few feet behind her.

The girl in the skirt that fell to her knees, and the tank top that crossed its straps, came to a dead halt as her dirty blond hair stood on end.

"WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Saitomi screamed as she spun on her heal and tried to club Gonsue on the head.

"Tenzaiko said that I have fifteen minutes to bring you back, before he lets Renka out after you." He said calmly as he dodged all her punches. She stopped cold once he finished speaking. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek, to her chin, and fell to the ground.

"Fine I'm going".

"Good girl." he smirked.

"Stop before I kill you. " _Neliel Tu Odershvank... I will find you...and kill you._


	4. Chapter 4 Intrusion

Chapter 4:

Intrusion

"ICHIGO!" Isshin cried as he tried to hit Ichigo with a low round house kick to trip him.

"Not gonna work, dad..." Ichigo said as he jumped and landed with one knee on his fathers chest.

"Ichi, watch it, as much as I want Goat-face to die, we'd be in trouble if he did." Karin said as she walked past the two wrestling on the floor.

Ichigo got up, "Ya I guess so... what ever..." _They will need him even more in two days._

"Big brother? Whats that look for?" Yuzu asked.

"Hmm? oh... Sorry, I don't know how to tell both of you this... The Soul Society has made plans for me to become Captain of Squad 3...in two days."

"What? They could have found some one else for the job! Why do they need you for the Captains position?" Karin started to break down. "Why?"

"Karin..." he looked over, Yuzu had her head down, and was trembling. Ichigo looked away.

"Yes Ichigo, why? In order to become a Captain, you would have had to agree." Isshin said as he knelled on the floor.

Ichigo's face was grim, "Ya, I did agree. That was where I was yesterday. "

Karin slapped the table and stood up. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU AGREE TO SOMTHIN LIKE THIS? YOU CAN BE SO STUPID SOMETIMES! FIRST WE LOOS MOM, AND THEN, WE LOOS YOU! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW THIS WOULD EFFECT US?" Karin lost it once she started to cry.

"Yes, I did think about how this would effect you, and I thought that since you were both 14 now, that you wold be able to go on without me." Tears fell to the floor as he stood to leave.

"And where do you think you are going?" Yuzu said in a shaky voice. "If you are going to leave, then you are going to spend all of your last minutes, hours, days, with us." Ichigo noticed that she was trying to hide her sadness with a small smile, but she couldn't hide her tears that streamed down her face.

PLACE SUUAD FIVE BARRACKS:

Renji looked up as he herd a knock on the door. Come on in. he said.

As the door slid open he realized that it was Rukia, "Renji, I need some advice"

"Whats wrong?"

"How do you think Ichigo will react when he finds out that I've been training for Ban-Kai?"

"Who knows! He probably wont mind! And remember, once you do achieve the Ban-release, Ichigo can train to help you master it! One of your responsibilities, though, is to be sure that that idiot learns to control his spirit energy, once you help him with that he can start working on Kido." he said trying to lighten her mood.

"Thank you, Renji."

"Don't worry about it! Hay, have you herd anything about the...well...what would you call them..."

"Kueske said that they are very smiler to arancars, but that they have different ability, if I remember he called them... elements... there abilities.. that is."

"What?"

"Well he caught one of them on a video, training. And he was able to manipulate his surroundings. It was like he could Change there form completely. He could prove to be a threat." she said grimly, " I think Kueske will show it at the Captains meting tomorrow."

"Ya, probably."

PLACE: HUEACO MUNDO

"OK, I think that we lost them..."

"You're wound will only get worse if we keep running like this. We need to stop and rest. Both of us."

"Che... what ever... I can still run." GrimmJow huffed.

"No you need to rest. I will go and see if I can find something to patch your wound with." Nell stated, a little bit annoyed with his arrogance.

PLACE: SOUL SOCITY, LOWEST LEVEL PRISON CELL.

"Here is your food, traitor." said the guard that was on duty that hour.

"Thank you." Aizen said.

"Your not welcome." the Shinigami ancered as he left.

_Ppfffttt... no matter how I try... these soul reapers wont even say "your welcome" to me. Don't they realize that I just wanted to be like them? I never asked for this power. The only reason I used the _hogyoku_ to gain power was because I was hoping that the power would destroy me, once I realized that that was not going to happen I was hopeing that Ichigo Kurosaki would be able to at least destroy my powers, so that I would at least be treated like a normal inmate. But I guess that I have no such luck... Aizen_ swiveled around as he herd the door open. A lean figure in black steeped in to the dank room.

"Who are you?" Aizen asked.

"What? Do you mean that you don't recognize me?" said the figure shrouded in black. He tossed his hood back to reveal silver hair, a cracked mask that covered almost all of the right side of his face.

"You! Tenzaiko!"

PLACE: WORLD OF THE LIVING.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Nope! Not quite! Almost done."

_Man... why did I even bother to agree to this..._

Earlier on Ichigo had agreed to let Karin and Yuzu lead him some where that was still a mystery to him. He didn't really have a choice considering that Yuzu started bawling when he declined the first time. Once he had agreed to go Karin lept on him and blind folded him. Then they started spinning him so that he would loose all scene of direction, then they led him some where for about a half hour, then they stopped.

"Alright you can take it off!" Said multiple voices, Ichigo recognized all of them as: Chad, Orihime, Tatuski, Keigo, Mizueto, Karin, Yuzu, and his dad. He was right all of his friends were there.

"Huh? What the Hec-" be for he could finish Tatuski ran up and punched him.

"Oof!"

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU NOT EVEN BOTHER TO TELL US THAT YOU WERE LEAVING? TOMORO AT THAT!" Tatski yelled at him.

"I'm sorry OK? I didn't know how I would have told you! It was hard enough to tell my sisters! Wait... how did all of you find out any way? And why is this place all... decorated?" Ichigo stuttered.

Thats when Keigo charged him. "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY YOU FOOL! OOOF!" 

"OK but you don't need to try and kill me over it, and any way my birthday is still a week away. So why celebrate it now?" Ichigo said as he elbowed Keigo in the gut.

"You wont be here a week from now." Chad said.

"And this is the only time that all of us could be here." Finished Orihime.

"Oh..." Ichigo said in a daze, he could feel something along his spine. Everything was going black. He started to feel cold.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" He couldn't tell who said it. Then he collapsed. Unconscious.


End file.
